


A Thousand Isaks

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha Even, Alpha/Omega, Body Image, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: "I'm just so fucking gross.” There was no other word to describe it, Isak had whined.“What?” Even snorted the word, disbelieving to what he was hearing. It was either a well-rehearsed act or it was genuine, either way, Isak was grateful.“You know: I'm grumpy, I’m shitty, I’m massive, I may have stopped throwing up but now I'm gassy. It's not hot. Or cute. I can't even get out of bed, literally, I have to roll and slide out. It's pathetic.” Isak ran out of steam, but surely that was enough. He was a nightmare and he could no longer see the light at the end of the tunnel. All he knew was this child had big ass feet and they liked to stick them right under Isak’s ribs.





	A Thousand Isaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alt_er_even](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_even/gifts).



> This is for KT. I'd hyperlink but it's 02:31 and I just wrote this in 2 hours hence my incoming apology for quality as I haven't edited. Not even once. So... Sorry.
> 
> It's just a short thing. 
> 
> Love, Becs

“Why are you taking so long? You OK, baby?” 

Even’s voice travelled through the closed door, smooth and deep as usual. But Isak could hear that slight pitch of panic in his voice when he could feel something off balance in the bond. 

Isak couldn't help but roll his eyes as he stared into the mirror. He was trying not to let his evolving nature impact either of them, but with all the changes, it was getting harder to control. 

“I'm  _ fine. _ ” He shouldn't be irritated. He really shouldn't, but there was no reasoning with himself now. His fluctuating emotions would be what they would be, he'd have to accept it, grudgingly or otherwise.

Even’s feet shifted on the other side of the door, but he didn't retreat. Isak knew he wanted to counter, wanted to state that of course, he knew everything wasn’t fine, that it might not be a big deal, but there was something definitely wrong—because, of course, the bond. 

But to counter that impulse, Even had become more and more  _ soft _ . Where he'd usually tease and banter, there was just amused smiles and nods of agreement, like Isak was too fragile to be provoked in the way they always did. It was maddening. 

Letting out a snort to no one in particular, Isak ran his fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. They were getting too tight already and he’d only just changed to a larger size. It was naturally going to happen, but he still felt resentful. Not towards the baby, swelling and growing within him, moving non-stop,  _ especially  _ at night— that was all Even. But just at how unfair it was. And yes he was being petulant, and, yes, he gave zero fucks to that.  _ He  _ was the one experiencing this. 

_ He _ was the one with the bladder that shrunk by the day, the one that had cramps racing up and down his spine, the one who couldn't sleep with less than five pillows surrounding him, the one who couldn't eat enough pickled food and would subsequently get heartburn so bad he thought his throat and chest were on fire. He was also the one that was swollen up, like a balloon. His reflection was hideous; he was pretty sure he no longer had a chin as he frowned at himself. 

“You sure?” It was offered softly, like an apology. Isak’s frown deepened. What exactly did Even have to apologise for?

Turning, he yanked open the door and regretted it immediately. If all that wasn't unfair enough, the cherry on the cake was the fact Even looked as hot as ever; smouldering in the doorway, simple concern on his alert features. Isak could scream.

“Why wouldn't I be?” he shot back, agitation clear as he crossed his arms over his chest. He tipped his chin up, defiant over absolutely fuck all. 

Even’s lips twitched at the corner, but he managed to stifle his amusement. Isak wasn't sure whether or not Even giving into his amusement would have made him madder or not. He  _ was _ sure that there was no winning this battle, for anyone. He was just so god damn contrary. About absolutely every fucking thing. 

“You feel  _ slightly  _ pissed off.” And there was a definite twinkle in his eye as he spoke, the emphasis on  _ slightly  _ wasn't missed by Isak. Hadn't he just been bitching about Even handling him with too much delicacy? But, instead, Isak bristled. 

“ _ Slightly pissed off _ ,” he muttered, shaking his head. Of course, he was pissed off, he was incubating the spawn of a fucking giant which would then have to be pushed out of his body.  _ Slightly-fucking-pissed-off? _

But it's not like he was ignorant of the consequences, it's not like he could blame anyone. And he knew he didn't want to. He just wanted to wallow a little in his own frustration and pity. Was that too much to ask? 

“I'm just—” he huffed, “I'm tired.” He moved past Even, stomping his way to the bedroom. Maybe he would cry over that advert again. That might be nice.  _ Nice _ ? What the fuck had his life become? 

Footsteps followed him and Isak couldn't deny it to himself, even if he would deny it out loud, he was glad for the coddling. He needed it. 

“Did I do something?” 

Isak let his head drop back to stare at the ceiling, letting out an exasperated sigh and closing the remaining distance between him and the bed. He wasn't getting out of bed again today, that was that. Well, except to piss. 

“No, of course, you didn't, Even,” he grunted, as he slumped down into the mattress and began to burrow into the pillows. “You're fucking perfect as per usual.” The words said grudgingly.

There was a long, still, pause. Isak opened his eyes to find Even doing a very obvious mental back and forth. Where Isak’s words had been praise, they were uttered like he’d done something wrong. And now Even was stuck in a system error, not sure what was expected of him or what to do. Isak couldn't blame him. 

Pushing his face into the pillow, Isak huffed another sigh. “I'm sorry.” The words were muffled through the down and fabric but Isak could feel Even brighten when he heard them. 

Carefully distributed weight shifted onto the mattress. He’d already told Even off for flopping onto the mattress when Isak had found a comfy spot, and threatening said comfort with his exuberance to be next to his mate. And so, now even the mattress was an eggshell zone. Isak felt sorry for him, and then immediately took that back because Even didn't have to do any of the hard work. 

Fingers stroked through his hair, the venture sending a cool sensation of peace tingling over his skin. Touch. Even’s touch always helped, but it was getting harder for Isak to accept it. He was just so uncomfortable in his own skin.

“Sorry, baby,” he said soothingly. 

Isak could only half-ass exasperation now, with Even’s presence came security and love. But Isak was still scared.  _ Scared?  _

_ “ _ You didn't do anything.” He mumbled the words, turning his face toward Even but keeping his eyes closed. Emotion was creeping up on him again and he didn't want to show it because it was a daily occurrence now, and he was tired of it, Even must be, too. 

“Doesn't mean I can't be sorry; you're going through all this, and I feel useless.” The words were purred, sending tremors through Isak. Even had as much emotion in his voice as Isak felt within. 

Cracking one eye open, he peered up at Even, who wore a dotting expression that was tight with frustration. He would do this if he could, Isak knew that. Even would do anything for him.

He shifted closer until his head was in Even’s lap. The warmth that he felt with the body pressed to his own smoothed his anxieties, eased his breathing and loosened his tongue. The fingers never stopped raking through his hair. 

“I'm just so fucking gross.” There was no other word to describe it, Isak had whined. 

“ _ What?”  _ Even snorted the word, disbelieving to what he was hearing. It was either a well-rehearsed act or it was genuine, either way, Isak was grateful.

“You  _ know _ : I'm grumpy, I’m shitty, I’m massive, I  _ may _ have stopped throwing up but now I'm gassy. It's not hot. Or cute. I can't even get out of bed, literally, I have to roll and slide out. It's pathetic.” Isak ran out of steam, but surely that was enough. He was a nightmare and he could no longer see the light at the end of the tunnel. All he knew was this child had big ass feet and they liked to stick them right under Isak’s ribs. 

There was another quiet between them, Isak looked up again to find the softest gaze scouring him. Eyes as tender as the fingers tracing his eyebrows, Even didn't have to say a word to show he disagreed with Isak’s sentiment. 

“You know there's no one true version of yourself.” He replied finally. 

Isak frowned. “ _ What?”  _

Even quirked an eyebrow at him. “Even the version you see of yourself isn't correct, it's just another perception. Another version of yourself.” 

“OK?” It was more a question, Isak had no clue where Even was going with this tangent. 

“If you ask everyone you know, they will all describe a different version of Isak. So there are thousands of versions of you alive in the world. Not one is right or wrong, some more accurate than others.” He shrugged as if it was simple. And Isak had to admit it was a simple concept and one he hadn't thought of before. But what did that have to do with this? 

“How does that help you put up with this asshole version of Isak?” 

Even laughed softly, following the curve of Isak’s ear with a fingertip. “Do you want to know who my version of Isak is?”

He blinked, then nodded. Even smiled, it eased every last bit of tension from Isak. 

“My Isak is strong, he is caring and nurturing, he's clever and funny, he's hot as fuck.” And Even’s finger pressed over Isak’s lips as he tried to argue that point. “In fact, he's  _ beautiful _ , despite being rightfully fucked off considering all the hard work he's putting into making a life. But he's also very tired, too, and that's OK. There's nothing I don't love about my Isak now, before or after.” Even didn't need to elaborate to show he meant before or after the baby. He recognised the changes and embraced them all. 

Isak closed his eyes, he was going to cry again. But he felt like he could now, with Even’s gentle and loving acceptance of every shifting facet. 

“What can I do for you, Isak?” He asked, need bleeding into his words, displaying his desperation to make this just a little easier on Isak.

Isak’s thumb had found a stretch of smooth skin, just above Even’s waistband where his shirt had lifted. He hadn't realised his arms were wrapped around him. That small measure of contact felt right. 

“Can you hold me?” He’d tried to keep Even at a distance while it had become harder to become comfortable, both in position and within his own skin. 

“Of course.” The reply was instant and drenched in relief. 

They shifted around on the bed until Isak had turned, giving Even his back while Even curled around him, nose buried into the hair at Isak’s nape, and a long peaceful exhale left him that mirrored Isak’s emotions completely. 

“I missed holding you.” And his arms began to weave around Isak’s waist before they paused, unsure where he would be allowed to touch with Isak’s insecurities. “Can I?” He whispered, pressing a kiss behind Isaks ear. 

Isak nodded. He didn't need to hide. A light moan shuddered from his throat as Even’s palms glided over his abdomen, following the curve of him, fingertips adoring as they traced the lines of muscles, knitting a fierce and loving protection around their child. 

Now Isak could feel so much more, past his emotions, he could feel their connection and how they strengthened each other. They needed contact, they needed touch… Isak  _ needed _ kisses. 

Turning his face towards Even, he caught those soft, full lips with his own, fingers reaching around to grip the hair at the nape of Even’s neck. 

And if Isak had thought this might all be a very convincing act, he was proven wrong. He pushed back against Even, and it was clear his mate was responding to their intimacy. Even was right, no matter how Isak saw himself, it was nothing against the desire for him that was unyielding and resided within his Even. 

And there was an old emotion that had been dormant for a while, want and need for physicality. Isak was sure he’d felt every emotion that existed within the last thirty minutes but he didn't fucking care. 

Turning into Even, the hands that held him eased his movement. Then Isak was weaving his arms tight around Even.

“I love you,” he whispered as their lips parted. 

Even beamed at him, it didn't need to be said but he would anyway. “I love you.  _ Always _ .” 

His hands were braver now, running under Isak’s shirt and tracing slowly up his spine. Isak’s breath stuttered from him.

“Love me then.” It was a gentle order, but it turned Even’s smile into a smirk. He didn't answer with words now, lips were suddenly on Isak’s as Even did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a silly little thing. At midnight. On a Sunday. Yay if you liked it, sorry if you didn't!


End file.
